


茉莉，蜂蜜，初次标记

by LIUMO_076



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUMO_076/pseuds/LIUMO_076
Summary: 新手上道，多多包容





	茉莉，蜂蜜，初次标记

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上道，多多包容

地上散落着少年的衣物和一瓶未曾见过的喷雾剂，而他心心念念的少年此刻正躺在他的床上，紧紧抱着他的被褥。

少年上身的白T被撩至胸口，露出精细的腰。

他的双腿不断摩擦着自己的被褥。

头也埋入被褥中。

房间内传来闷闷的呢喃。

李旻浩从没想到过韩知城是omega，直到现在他因满屋浓稠的蜂蜜味的信息素而由alpha本能散发出了茉莉味的信息素。

他咽了咽喉，将房门反锁，慢慢走了过去。

“哥……李旻浩………旻浩………哥？”越靠近，李旻浩听的也越清晰，但同时他身上茉莉花的香味也传到了韩知城的鼻腔中。韩知城从被褥中抬起头，疑惑的看向花香的来源，正好对上了李旻浩的视线。

李旻浩看着韩知城脸颊泛红，眼神迷离的样子，动作有些僵硬。

“哐啷”李旻浩踢到了地上的喷雾剂。

现在不用看也该知道那是什么了。

李旻浩又向着自己的床边走去。

韩知城看着李旻浩越来越靠近，对方目光灼灼地盯着自己，像是要将自己拆吃入腹。他下意识地捏住被褥，头又埋进去，但李旻浩却听到了他闷闷的声音：“哥……帮帮我。”

李旻浩三步并作两步，走到了自己的床前。

alpha的茉莉味让发情期的omega更加难受，全身几近蜷缩。

李旻浩看着面前omega的行为，皱了皱眉，随即开始褪下自己身上的衣物。

接着他坐上床，扯开了韩知城抱着的被子，侧身躺下，在韩知城不知所措的时候抱住了他。

“帮我…哥”韩知城像是抓住了救命稻草，回抱住李旻浩。

对方有些发烫的体温烧的李旻浩心慌。

而韩知城感受到李旻浩不再动作，嘴向前轻轻堵住了李旻浩的嘴。

他青涩地吮吸着李旻浩的唇，感受对方特有的茉莉花香。

喜欢的少年做到如此地步，李旻浩自然不会放手。

他用舌尖撬开了韩知城的唇，钻入韩知城的口腔中，勾起对方的舌与自己的交缠嬉戏。手则顺着少年的腰滑向下身，握住了韩知城的性器。

“哈……”韩知城闷哼了一声，却并未阻止，只是任由对方动作。

粗糙的手指刮过铃口，另一只手捏搓着自己的臀部，让韩知城更加情动，下身微微向前顶。

“难受吗？”李旻浩说着放开了韩知城的性器，将他的上衣完全撩开，露出了挺立的红樱。

李旻浩恶劣地捏了捏韩知城的乳首，听到了自己意想中的惊喘后，他又低下头去，用唇顶弄着那柔软而又坚挺的乳首。

“别…别这样…嗯”韩知城扔保留着的羞耻心让他想拒绝李旻浩进行下一步，但未说完李旻浩就已将他的乳头含入了嘴中。

乳首被牙尖轻咬着，酥麻的感觉让韩知城将胸不住地往前挺，而这更方便了李旻浩的动作。他玩弄着韩知城的双乳，直至其上布满了自己留下的痕迹。

“后面…也要……不舒服”

韩知城牵着李旻浩的手到自己的后穴处，让对方感受自己后穴的湿意。

李旻浩对韩知城的过于主动有所惊讶，但还是伸出一根手指缓缓插入。

韩知城的后穴处其实早就在李旻浩捉弄韩知城时湿的一塌糊涂，所以一根手指进入得并不困难。李旻浩的手指在穴内试探着，寻着韩知城的敏感点。

“啊——…那里别”韩知城试图阻止李旻浩，但李旻浩不给他机会，一直顶弄着寻到的那个点，甚至加入了一根又一根手指，使得每次抽插都能带出些许透明的液体。

发情期的omega本就不需要大费周章地进行润滑，况且李旻浩将除最后一步以外的事都做过后，韩知城的后穴已经湿滑地可以直接插入了。

李旻浩撑起身，并将韩知城翻了个身，让其呈跪趴状，而自己的性器抵上了韩知城的后穴，但卻沒有下一步的动作。

“小城该知道哥喜欢小城的吧…”

“小城如果叫哥帮你的话，哥是会彻底标记你的”

李旻浩在等韩知城的答案。

空气中弥漫着茉莉花香与蜂蜜交织着的味道，浓郁得像是谁的香水被打翻了似的。

“喜欢，喜欢哥……哥……嗯……进来……快”韩知城感觉到后面的事物，后穴收缩着往后挤，想要把它吞吃掉。

可李旻浩不会让他如意，扶着性器躲开了韩知城的攻势。

“小城确定吗？确定了就不能反悔了”话是这么说，李旻浩却将茉莉味的信息素完全释放，盖住了属于韩知城的的蜂蜜味。

“进来……唔……哥……哥，哥……小城要哥进来”韩知城难耐地双手向后拉住了李旻浩的手，不挺摩擦着。

李旻浩了强忍着欲望，惩罚似地掐了一把韩知城的细腰”不够，小城要再多说一些”

韩知城被情欲折磨得眼前泛起了水雾“哥……嗯……求你了”

李旻浩见韩知城如此，只好压下身引导韩知城“说，你是我的，以后都只有是我的”

韩知城的后穴不断开合着，自动分泌的淫液随之滑下，把穴口处染的光亮。“是……是你的…哈嗯…都是你的……”

“不够，”李旻浩眯起了眼，凑到了韩知城后颈的腺体处，嗅着扑面而来的蜂蜜的香甜，伸出舌，撩拨着那块最敏感的嫩肉，引得韩知城全身一阵发颤，呻吟声逸来出来。“小城难道不想被哥标记吗？”

“我……我要被……哥……李旻浩……标记……韩知城…是李旻浩的人…呜…”韩知城逐渐带了哭腔，头深深埋入了枕头中，声音有些闷“……什，什么都给你……哥………求你，操，操进来，啊——”

李旻浩听此不再犹豫，扶着性器操开了那穴，慢慢插了进去。温热的穴吞吃着肉棒，直至那肉棒把穴口撑的没有一点皱褶。感受到彼此的体温，两人满足地叹了一声。

怕第一次就给身下的omega留下不好的印象，李旻浩的动作很轻，但又进入得彻底，次次抵住了omega穴内的最深处，使得omega本就紧绷的后穴死死地咬住了他的性器。

“放松……哥要被你夹断了”李旻浩感受着韩知城后穴的热度，大掌揉捏着韩知城的臀肉，喘着气，将性器渐渐抽出。

但还在发情期的韩知城哪又管得了那么多，感受到身后人的动作，他着急地将臀部向后挺，小穴一下把李旻浩的性器吞吃到了底，直顶着最内里的嫩肉。

“啊——”两人齐声惊呼。韩知城因被顶到最深处而齐齐涌来的酸胀感和快感而眯起了眼睛，腰彻底塌了下去。

“小城这么着急吗？那……哥是不是…也不用忍了？”说罢，李旻浩的双手掐住了韩知城的腰胯骨往前抵，下身更狠地往里插入，又猛地抽出，在小穴未来得及收合时再次直插到底，次次顶到韩知城的敏感点。

韩知城抑制不住地尖叫，声音却被枕头阻隔，无法得到应有的成就感让alpha心生不满，他抽出自己的性器，将自己的omega翻了个身，让对方的腿环住自己的腰，看着对方湿润的眼眸、潮红的脸蛋，占有欲让他俯身在omega的喉结处惩罚性地咬了一口，“疼，嗯……”性器再次插入，速度更快，力度更大，肉体与肉体碰撞发出的“啪啪”声，穴口处被挤成白沫状的淫液进出发出的“咕叽”声和着韩知城的呻吟声，让整个房间充斥着肉欲的气息。而蜂蜜和茉莉两种信息素相互交缠着，甜而不腻的香味让两人更加沉醉其中。

韩知城的手向前伸出，在腰侧摸到了李旻浩的手。他艰难地让自己的手指从对方指缝穿过，最后握紧了对方的手。

而李旻浩看着韩知城的动作，眸色更深了。

“小城喜欢吗？”身下的动作减缓。

韩知城迷茫地看着李旻浩，脑子打结了一样问着：“喜欢？”

“小城喜欢哥这样吗？嗯？”李旻浩又向前顶了顶。

“喜…喜欢……哥再快一些”

“小城自己来”李旻浩就着正紧握着的韩知城的手，手肘用力从韩知城的后腰处把他抱了起身，自己则顺势躺下。

“哈嗯，好深……哥，继续”

乘骑的姿势让性器进入的更深，但因李旻浩没有动作惹得韩知城直哼哼，而他却又只能撒娇似地要求着李旻浩动动。

“小城要自己动才行呐”李旻浩不为所动。

韩知城见李旻浩一直没有动作，只好认栽地试着撑起身子。可发情期的omega本就没有多少力气，加上李旻浩还恶劣地、带有色情感地摸着他的腰，即使韩知城咬紧牙关想要起身，身体却只有在微微起来后又重重落下。敏感点每次都能被戳中，韩知城舒服的瞬间又身体发软。反复几次后，韩知城喘着粗气，趴在李旻浩身上，说着：“哥，不，不行…动一动”头蹭了蹭旻浩的颈窝。

李旻浩自然知道韩知城的体力在这种时候完全跟不上，只是恶劣因子突发才会选择这种姿势。看着少年在自己面前动作，对着自己表示亲密地撒娇，自己那恶劣的占有欲得到了满足，李旻浩不免软化了下来。

松开被握住的手，揉了揉松鼠柔软的头发，“小城休息一下，让哥来”李旻浩说罢，下身向上，将性器完全顶入韩知城的穴内。

接待韩知城的是李旻浩暴雨般的操干，而对方甚至还嫌不够，又让他坐了起来，扶着自己的腰上下移动，在每次操进来时将自己的身体下压，配合着对方的动作。

韩知城的性器随李旻浩的动作而甩动，不停戳着李旻浩的小腹肌肉，在李旻浩的小腹上留下了湿润的痕迹，显得格外色情。

而韩知城的后穴内壁也不断升温。在李旻浩戳弄到韩知城的生殖腔口时，他就着此时的状态，和韩知城一同向左面倾倒，将韩知城的右腿拉到自己的左肩，自己的右腿则从韩知城的腿间抽出，夹住了韩知城的左腿。

这个姿势相比骑乘更容易用力。调整完姿势后，李旻浩便朝着韩知城那半开半合的生殖腔口挺进。

“啊——”终于在一次操弄中，性器进入了生殖腔。可韩知城本人并不好受，下身的阵痛让他的脸皱成一团，甚至没力气喊出一声哥。

李旻浩也是满头大汗。生殖腔内更加紧致，湿热。看着少年难受的样子，他有意想退出来。

“别……”韩知城艰难的阻止李旻浩退缩的动作。

“可是……”李旻浩看着韩知城泛泪的样子，也不再说话，房间内只留下肉体交缠的声音和两人微弱的喘息声。

突然韩知城的大腿抖动，身体向后缩。李旻浩知道这是他要高潮了的征兆，右手握住了韩知城的性器，左手松开韩知城的左腿，性器从韩知城的穴内抽出，上身发力，坐了起来。

“哥……哥……”

“咕啾”听到弟弟的呼唤，李旻浩的左手扶着性器，进入弟弟湿润的后穴，并一路深进，再次操入了韩知城的生殖腔。

他吻了吻韩知城的唇，安抚道：“小城和哥一起。”

越来越快的抽插让临近高潮的韩知城想要后退，却被李旻浩一次又一次不给余地的撞入。他的身体上挺又落下，小腿紧紧夹住李旻浩的腰。

“快了，小城再忍忍”李旻浩左手又握住了韩知城右手，十指交缠。

性器猛地撞入了韩知城的生殖腔最内部，并开始胀大成结，精液一股又一股得射出，刺激着韩知城的生殖腔壁。

李旻浩的右手松开了韩知城的性器，死死按住韩知城的腰，看着韩知城浑身颤抖，他的右手握住自己的手，精液射到了自己的小腹，慢慢流向两人的交合处。

成结的过程不能说短却又称不上漫长。待空气中茉莉和蜂蜜的气息彻底交融，眼前的景象还让李旻浩感觉在做梦。

自己喜欢的少年，一直肖想着的少年此刻被自己完完全全所标记，李旻浩的内心如今软的和水一样。

“哥……我爱你。”

“韩知城属于李旻浩了”

韩知城握紧他哥的手，用着没有多少的力气，亲了下李旻浩的脸庞。

李旻浩愣了愣，随即回吻住韩知城的唇。唇舌交缠后，两人喘着气相视一笑。

李旻浩想着，他的小孩怎么就这么会呢，能把自己圈的死死的。

他现在想过韩知城是个omega了，因为此刻开始，他会对韩知城付一辈子的责。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你看完觉得辣眼睛，  
> 那  
> 就是我写作的目的——  
> 不能我一个人被辣眼睛🙉  
> 对不起了  
> 谢谢观看  
> 顶锅逃跑


End file.
